Chronicles Lost
by acapellapacifist
Summary: Persephone Shepard- colonist, sole survivor and soldier of the alliance has wanted a simple life. Never craved the life fate has dealt her. But she has held the line, carries on for those who have fallen. And despite it all, despite the on coming war with reapers, her challenges with Cerberus she has hope. In the depths of death she has found love. This is the legend of Shepard.


The breeze was warm against her face, the smell of wheat and grass filling her senses. It was peaceful here. The grass felt soft against her toes which curled instantly into it. The setting sun painted the sky emerald. _Thank god that it was Saturday. no school, no work in the fields. She mused to herself. _Sighing contently Persephone Shepard stretched out against the ground. She had always loved this hill, to the west stood the Fields. To the south was Mindoir, their agricultural colony. It was a fairly large community- spanning over over ten miles in each direction and made up of residential buildings and agricultural . Her family had chosen to live on the fringes of the colony, her father, the sheriff of the community loved the silence. Mindoir's green sun heating her skin, the breeze dancing along her skin. Something wrong settled in her stomach though. the air smelled...foul. The breeze that was once crisp and fresh now burned her nose. Emerald orbs opened, widening in shock at the blackened skies. She stumbled to her feet as the stench hit her at full force. Gagging she covered her nose with her sleeve, eyes watering at the brunt of the odor. Persephone sprinted down the dirt path, forgetting her shoes where they lay. Screams echoed through the fields and across the breeze. The teen halted at the crest of the hill. Black Billowed into the emerald sky.

She gasped, stumbling backwards at the devastation. Red scorched the sky, roiling with the black clouds and churning her stomach. People Screamed below her, buildings collapsing on them. She took a step back- gasping as she fell backwards. The brunette braced for impact...but there was nothing.

A sea of Darkness engulfed her, a suffocating blackness. Hollow screams echoed in the nothing. The air smelt like fire and putrid flesh. It pressed against her chest, crushing the airs out of her lungs. She reached out a hand to find a purchase, a hand hold of any kind. But she grasped at only thin air. She tried to scream, but nothing came from her parted lips. Persephone was falling, plummeting deeper into the abyss. Something soft ghosted over her cheek, the brunette swatted at the skin. Another touch swept across her shoulder- leaving goosebumps in its wake. What is that? The girl's mind raced, yelping as something latched onto her shoulder. She tried to untangle herself from it's hold. But it gripped tighter. _Stop. no let go! I- I can't breath. S-Stop...STOP_! Her skin was burning, tingling as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness.

"Wak...Per..." A voice danced through the darkness, faint in the endless silence. It made Persephone struggle more, hissing as the burning increased. She closed her eyes unable to get away from the emptiness.

"Persephone...wa...up...Percy...WAKE UP!"

Jerking awake she let out a shriek, emerald eyes shooting open in panic. A hand slapped over her mouth, silencing her startled voice. Jeb Shepard dropped his hand from her lips, eyes crinkling in worry. His finger went to his mouth as a signal for silence, she nodded slightly. It was then she took in her surroundings. Their home was still intact, the windows had been blown out. Glass glittered on the floor- the drapes blowing in the breeze. The sound of shuffling feet brought her from her reverie, instinctual she reached for his hand.

"Papa? Papa what wrong?" She tensed, Her father's face scrunched in a expressions she had rarely ever seen. Fear. There was something behind those chocolate eyes that she couldn't place. She was yanked from her bed with a yelp; her father roughly put her coat on her, buttoning it up over her pajamas. "Papa! what is going o-"

"Percy I need you to listen." His hands shook, his thumb caressing her cheek. He gave a her a sad smile. Gun shots blasted in the distance, the teen's eye's widened in horror. Screams from the colony echoed faintly into the small room. Wailing came from down the hall; Persephone sprinted into her brothers room. the one year old boy stood in his crib, chubby cheeks red and wet from crying. Plump little fingers clutching at his crib railing. His shrieks echoed throughout the room. Instinctively she swept Sebastian up, rocking him on her hip as to quiet his sobs. Jeb Followed after her, standing in the frame of the doorway. Emerald eyes turned to her father's chocolate ones. They were so different from his, his daughter taking after her mother. Strong willed, stubborn, and so kind. Shaking that from his head Jeb Shepard moved forward, thrusting a pistol into her hand. The gunfire was advancing closer. They didn't have time. "Listen Persephone. take Sebastian, go out the back and keep running. Get to the forest."

"But Papa Wh-" He took his children into a hug, body shaking as he embraced his children for what would be the last time. He kissed his daughter's forehead, murmuring into her raven hair.

"Just do what I say Percy. I love you baby girl."

She choked out a sob, clutching at his shirt. Wet spots stained the red cloth. Sebastian wailed, chubby hands beating against his sister's shoulders, toffee eyes leaking tears.

The spitting image of her mother, she would survive, she would protect. She would escape.

He backed away, untangling himself from her grasp. He smiled at her, grabbing the shotgun he kept in the hallway closet. The colony wasn't all too fond of guns, but he had snuck a few in. He glared back at Persephone who had followed him down the hallway, eyes wide and watering. "What did I say? Get the _Hell_ out of here!"

Startled the girl turned and ran out the back, through the garden. Taking the hidden path out Persephone moved along the forest out cropping, heading to the corn fields. She paused, hushing her little brother. She froze, blood running cold.

The fields, the fields were on fire.

Screams reverberated from the east, flames raced through the corn fields, cutting off their only escape. Sebastian was screaming, wailing at the top of his lungs. She couldn't breath, her head pounded in her ears. Smoke billowed into the night sky- embers dancing around her. _Just like my nightmare, its just like my nightmare._

She looked down at her brother. His face was red, chocolate eyes wide as his wails turned into gasping hiccups. She bounce him on her hip, letting his head rest on her shoulder.. She began humming, low at first, it was an old song. An ancient lullaby that her mother used to sing.

"_A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain. S-softly blows o'er lullaby bay_." She choked on a sob; she nuzzled her face into his blond locks. "_It fills the sails of boats that are waiting- Waiting to sail your worries away."_

She stepped back, the heat of the flames dancing across her back, smoke clouding the air. She moved away from the fire, Sebastian turned to stare at her now silent. The little toddler coughed trying to catch his breath. She turned towards the woods, they were shallow woods but maybe there was a place to hide. Moving into the forest, the girl couldn't help but remember how she used to explore there as a child. The moonlight danced among the shadows, glimmering in the dew _"S-so close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain. Wave g-good-bye to cares of the day. And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain, S-sail far away from lullaby b-bay."_

_**Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang.**_

She turned back, tightening her hold on her brother. Gunshots firing through the empty air. Not far off she noticed a hollow in an ancient tree, there was enough bushes enough to cover the hole. She jogged forward, crawling into the hole. It was a tight fit but she was able to fit her and her brother inside. She froze as the sound of footsteps resounded through forest, her brother whimpered, fingers digging into her coat. Lights glimmered through the shrubbery, Shouts following after. She took off her coat, setting it around her brother. "Sebby just Stay here. Sissy will be right back."

He whimpered but, fat tears falling but the toddler stayed quiet. She backed out of the hole, darting behind a tree as the light swooped across where she once was. Persephone had gotten about 50 yards before howling erupted into the silence. She swiveled back, dashing back towards her brother. Snagging a large branch she prowled forward, a shadow crouched where she Sebastian was hidden. With all her power she brought the stick down- there was a wet cracking noise along with a groan before the alien had went down. Ducking down she peeked into the hollow, seeing her brother backed into the deepest part of the hole.

Arms snaked around her waist, catching her off balance. She gave a startled yelp, smacking her head on the tree. Black spots danced across her vision, she struggled against the tight grasp. The hot breath trickling down her neck made her want to be sick.

Hoarse laughter echoed through the forest, she hissed as light glared into her eyes. She went slack; hoping the mandibles digging into her side would loosen. One shadow stepped forward, making the teen's breath hitched. Her brother, wailing, was hanging loosely by his shirt in the Batarians grasp. Her elbow struck out, cutting his straight in the jaw, the hands on her faltered. She took the chance to jerk forward, intercepted by another. The toddler struggled, shrieking when the man had put a gun to his head. Persephone instantly froze, stilling with horror at the Batarian's grin.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!" Armor chinked, her voice cracked. "Bastard! he's just a child."

They conversed; she couldn't understand what they were though. One of the crew growled at the ring leader- pointing from him to the colony and then at the leader. The other scoffed and shouted at the other, nodding to her. Claws yanked at her hair, scalp burning as nails dug in. Percy's pulse quickened as the Batarian closed in on her, gripping her chin too tightly for comfort.

He shoved her to the ground, quick to sit on her stomach. Her eyes widened as she shoved at him, kicking and howling. A well thrown punch stunned her- stopping her racket. His hands wandered from her face to her arms. The leader tossed her brother to the other Batarian and left the others to take care of them. Closing her eyes she bit her lip from letting loose another round of screams. The brunette went slack, grimacing at the sky. Her hand inched closer to her side, growling at the hands roaming over her body. Her head was yanked forward, his nails scratching into her already sensitive scalp. That's when she felt it. In her coat pocket, hidden beneath the thick fabric was the pistol.

_Papa._

**Bang.**

Eyes shot open to stare at the ring leader, smirking down at her, motioning for the others to go. Her brother lay on the ground motionless.

_Gone. _

_No. No… It can't be._

_**Dead.**_

Unabated fury raced through her blood, scorching her veins. Everything went fuzzy, mind muddling with adrenaline. Cold steel bit into her hand as she swung the gun forward. The attack's face was blatantly shocked; the gun blast left her deaf. Blood splattered the trees as the other two fell. She shoved the body off of her, stumbling forward to her brother.

"Sebastian?" The gun dropped from her hands. Persephone picked up her brother, he was limp in her arms. She shook him a little, his head lolling against her chest. Crimson stained her clothes, her hand stroked his face, blood streaking his pale cheek. "Come on Sebby, wake up. "

He didn't move, he just laid there. Her brother was a broken doll, his invisible strings had been cut.

Gently she laid his body down, stepping away from him. Persephone took off her coat and set it on her brother- tucking it beneath him like she had earlier before bed. hot streaked down her face, it seemed that lead had settled over her body. Picking up the gun and turned to the east, emerald eyes ablaze with fight.

With death.


End file.
